Tremendous changes have been occurring in the Internet that influence our everyday lives. For example, in today's society, one of the first activities that a user might perform during their day is to turn on their computers is to communicate with friends, co-workers, family, as well as to read news and/or a variety of other online content. In fact, today, many of a person's social activities are now being conducted over the Internet.
Thus, many people are looking to the Internet to provide them with richer, fuller content that might include live tutorials, movies, music, and yes, even richer advertisements. Many people today have identified advertisements to not only be entertaining, but educational and informative. However, delivering rich content that may include documents, movies, music files, applications, or the like, that might be large in size has been a slow and sometimes frustrating experience for an Internet user. Large content files, sometimes, called heavy content may include files that are anywhere between about one Megabyte in size to hundreds or even thousands of Megabytes in size. A traditional mechanism for delivering heavy content, such as movies, over the Internet has been to employ a content streaming communications protocol. However, as many people may have experienced, streamlining movies may result in skips, stalls, or other detectable delays in receipt of the content by the user. When a user wishes to fast forward, or even rewind, additional detectable delays may become apparent to the user, further providing increased frustration for the user. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.